


[DỊCH/TRANSLATE] I do

by Kogimofumaru



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogimofumaru/pseuds/Kogimofumaru
Summary: 谢谢 Blacka 允许我翻译这篇同人文 (≧∇≦)Cảm ơn Blacka đã cho phép mình dịch chiếc fanfic tuyệt vời này.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Kudos: 7





	[DỊCH/TRANSLATE] I do

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【黑泽安达】I Do.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505745) by [Blacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacka/pseuds/Blacka). 



> Yêu em là kỳ tích duy nhất suốt quãng đời còn lại.
> 
> Tung hoa!
> 
> Mặc dù HE thì HE đấy, nhưng tui không cam lòng.
> 
> Vì vậy xuất phát từ ý tưởng cá nhân, tui sẽ thay đổi kết thúc một chút xíu.
> 
> Nhân vật thuộc về nhau, OOC thuộc về tui.

Phép thuật biến mất trước lúc bình minh.

Adachi ngước mắt lên nhìn pháo hoa rực rỡ nở rộ từng chùm trên không trung, cậu không biết ai đang đốt và đốt ở chỗ nào. Còn Kurosawa thì quay sang ngắm đường nét sườn mặt thanh tú và đôi mắt long lanh phản chiếu hình ảnh pháo hoa của cậu.

"Em chắc chắn chưa?"

"Mất phép thuật cũng không sao chứ?"

Mặc dù vừa mới ước hẹn chuyện cả đời nhưng lúc này tim Kurosawa vẫn đập thình thịch, yêu thương và cảm động không gì sánh được như muốn trào ra khỏi lồng ngực nhưng anh vẫn không kìm được xác nhận lại nhiều lần. Anh muốn nghe chính miệng cậu nói, nói cậu đồng ý, nói cậu cũng yêu anh.

"Chắc chắn." Adachi không chút do dự gật đầu chắc nịch.

"Chỉ cần được ở bên anh, em không cần phép thuật hay gì nữa."

Dù khó khăn trắc trở đến mấy cũng không sao, dù em ngốc nghếch vụng về cũng không sợ, em có thể đi đến bất cứ nơi nào trên thế giới, chỉ cần người đi cùng em là anh.

Có lẽ phép thuật này đến với em chính là để lắng nghe tiếng lòng anh.

Hai tay nắm chặt, ánh mắt giao nhau. Khóe mắt hai người đều hoen đỏ, họ nhìn nhau hồi lâu như hai đứa nhóc giận dỗi rồi lại làm hòa, ngượng ngùng nín khóc mỉm cười.

Không biết ai là người ngưng cười trước.

Kurosawa kéo Adachi lại gần, khuôn mặt anh không giấu được nét dịu dàng, ánh nước còn sót lại trong mắt như sao băng cam tâm tình nguyện rơi xuống mặt biển.

Từng cảnh từng cảnh trong quá khứ lướt qua trước mắt Adachi.

Lúc chơi trò quốc vương, em nhắm chặt hai mắt.

Anh hôn trán em, nhưng lại thầm nói xin lỗi.

Trên sân thượng, em cứng đờ người không dám nhúc nhích.

Anh cứ mỉm cười nói không sao, nhưng trong lòng tràn đầy áy náy.

Chỉ cần em có ý né tránh, anh sẽ lập tức lùi lại.

Rõ ràng là em chủ động, cuối cùng anh vẫn là người tự trách dù bị đẩy ra xa.

Không muốn em buồn, vì vậy anh cố nén nước mắt, mỉm cười buông tay em.

Adachi ngẩng đầu đón nhận nụ hôn đến quá muộn màng này.

Gió đêm se lạnh lướt qua bầu trời, dòng người ồn ào vội vã bị bỏ lại đằng xa. Sau khi mặt trăng lẩn vào đám mây thì pháo hoa cũng bắn hết, trong không khí còn thoang thoảng mùi khói. Không có nhà hàng cao cấp, không có âm nhạc du dương, buổi hẹn hò hoàn hảo được lên kế hoạch nhiều ngày cũng đổ bể.

Nhưng tất cả đều không quan trọng.

May mà anh vẫn ở đây.

May mà em không bỏ lỡ anh.

***

Một tháng sau.

Một buổi tối cuối tuần, sau khi tắm xong Adachi mặc áo choàng tắm ngồi ngẩn người trên giường.

Trong phòng tắm truyền ra tiếng nước chảy rào rào, hơi nước dày làm mơ hồ khung cảnh bên trong. Vòi sen liên tục xối nước nóng xuống, nhiệt độ không khí dần dần tăng cao.

Một giọt nước lăn từ trán xuống hàng mày rậm, tiếp đến đôi mắt sâu hút và khóe môi gợi cảm. Không dừng lại ở đó, nó tiếp tục men theo xương cằm duyên dáng chảy xuống yết hầu nổi cộm, quyến luyến nơi xương quai xanh một thoáng rồi lại hướng xuống...

"A a a lại tưởng tượng linh tinh rồi!"

Nhịp tim đập loạn đánh thức suy nghĩ vẩn vơ của Adachi, cậu ra sức lắc mạnh đầu.

Sau đêm Giáng Sinh đó, ngày nào Kurosawa cũng mang chiếc bút máy đỏ kia đi khoe khắp nơi. Bất cứ lúc nào, bất cứ nơi đâu anh cũng có thể biến nó ra trên tay nhà ảo thuật biến ra chú thỏ, đắc ý nhìn Adachi lắc lắc.

Mặc dù ngoài mặt cả hai đều không giấu được niềm vui nhưng tiếp xúc cơ thể thì hạn chế hơn nhiều, hoặc phải nói là gần như không có.

Lúc mới xác định quan hệ, đến cả nắm tay Kurosawa còn không nỡ buông ra, khi không nắm thì suy nghĩ của anh thỉnh thoảng vẫn truyền đến Adachi qua vài hành động đụng chạm vô tình.

Còn bây giờ tuy Kurosawa thường hôn trộm Adachi trong lúc hai người ở phòng nghỉ hoặc khi ở nhà làm Adachi giật mình bối rối, nhưng ngoài chuyện đó ra hai người hầu như không có tiếp xúc gì hơn. Đây cũng không phải lần đầu tiên cậu qua đêm ở nhà Kurosawa, nhưng kể cả nằm cùng giường đi nữa, Kurosawa cũng vẫn cẩn thận giữ một khoảng cách nhất định.

Nếu không phải tiếng ồn ào lùng bùng trong tai mỗi khi chen lấn giữa dòng người quét thẻ chấm công thì chắc Adachi đã quên mất chuyện mình có phép thuật rồi.

Anh ấy đang giúp mình quen với cuộc sống không có phép thuật sao? Kurosawa tinh tế thật, lại còn đối xử tốt với mình nữa chứ.

Cảm giác được yêu thương trân trọng khiến trái tim Adachi như được ngâm trong hộp kẹo, nụ cười ngọt ngào vô thức nở trên môi.

Nhưng càng giữ khoảng cách như vậy anh ấy lại càng dịu dàng với mình hơn. Hình như mình bắt đầu...sinh ra ảo tưởng rồi.

Mới đầu chỉ là một vài cảnh tượng mơ hồ rời rạc trong giấc mơ. Nhưng không biết từ khi nào những nụ hôn và cái ôm ngắn ngủi khiến cậu hồi hộp muốn chết lại trở thành nỗi thất vọng tiếc nuối. Và bây giờ thì đã phát triển đến mức ngắm Kurosawa diễn thuyết trong phòng họp đến mất hồn, thậm chí còn tưởng tượng bên dưới lớp âu phục là...

Cuối cùng khi tỉnh táo lại, Adachi chỉ có thể lúng túng dùng tài liệu họp che khuất chính mình.

Cậu đứng dậy đi tới trước tấm gương to trong phòng. Người trong gương khoác áo choàng tắm, hai má ửng hồng, xấu hổ mím môi.

Hiện thực và ảo cảnh chồng lên nhau, ánh đèn vàng dịu trong phòng ngủ bỗng có gì đó mờ ám kỳ lạ.

Nhìn em đi, ôm lấy em.

Sau đó...

"Đang nghĩ gì thế?"

Có phải nước tắm nóng quá không nhỉ, mặt cậu ấy đỏ ghê. Kurosawa nhìn người đang ngẩn ngơ đứng trước gương thầm nghĩ.

Khuôn mặt đẹp trai dù nhìn bao nhiêu lần vẫn phải cất lời khen chợt phóng to trước mắt, tóc mái ẩm ướt lòa xòa trước trán làm bớt đi vẻ tinh anh chuyên nghiệp ngày thường của Kurosawa, thay vào đó có phần tự nhiên thoải mái hơn. Lúc này mãnh thú đã thu lại móng vuốt sắc nhọn của mình, chỉ yên lặng nhìn Adachi bằng ánh mắt dịu dàng như mặt hồ phẳng lặng.

Adachi đang chìm trong ảo tưởng phấn hồng không kịp phản ứng, cậu lĩnh trọn đòn tấn công bằng nhan sắc dữ dội này, não bộ ngừng hoạt động, hệ thống ngôn ngữ tự quyết định khi chưa có lệnh của chủ nhân.

"Ôm công chúa." Adachi nghe thấy mình nói vậy.

"Gì cơ?" Kurosawa bật cười nhìn Adachi ngại ngùng bưng kín mặt.

Mặc dù anh không biết rốt cuộc đã xảy ra chuyện gì nhưng nhìn dáng vẻ xấu hổ của cậu vẫn cảm thấy đáng yêu chết đi được.

"Ý em là...muốn anh ôm kiểu công chúa à?" Kurosawa cố tình ghé vào tai cậu thì thầm.

"...Không phải em, rõ ràng là anh." Đã ngượng thì chớ lại còn bị trêu chọc, Adachi oan ức nói.

"Hả?"

"Là anh nghĩ như thế... Anh...anh mặc áo choàng tắm... Mấy cảnh đó, em thấy hết rồi..." Giọng càng ngày càng nhỏ.

Thôi toang.

Sau một thoáng im lặng, lý trí của Adachi tìm về rồi cậu mới nhận ra có gì đó sai sai.

Thế này chẳng phải là tự thừa nhận mình đang suy nghĩ bậy bạ sao!

"À thế à." Kurosawa ra vẻ trầm ngâm

"Hóa ra ngoài suy nghĩ ra em còn nhìn thấy cả cảnh tượng trong đầu người ta hả?"

Tốt quá, hình như anh ấy chú ý chuyện khác. Adachi thở phào nhẹ nhõm.

"Vâng... Á?!"

Hai chân hẫng một cái, Adachi bất ngờ bị bế bổng lên, cậu hoảng hốt níu cổ Kurosawa.

"Sau đó thì sao, còn thấy gì nữa?" Kurosawa cúi xuống nhìn cậu cười hỏi.

"Hả phù thủy của anh?"

***

Đây là lần đầu tiên cậu bị ôm thế này trong trạng thái hoàn toàn tỉnh táo. Toàn bộ trọng tâm đều dồn vào ngực Kurosawa, tim đập như đánh trống. Thế nhưng ánh mắt vừa dịu dàng vừa như trêu chọc của Kurosawa khiến cậu dần bình tĩnh lại.

Nếu là với Kurosawa...

Với người mình yêu, cũng là người yêu mình sâu sắc thì...

Có lẽ nên làm như vậy từ lâu rồi.

"Sau đó, chúng ta...lên giường." Adachi lí nhí nói.

Kurosawa cười khẽ, anh đi đến bên giường thả cậu xuống rồi đè lên người cậu một cách hết sức tự nhiên. Đèn ngủ vàng nhạt đổ bóng lên hàng mi dài và sống mũi thẳng của anh khiến ánh mắt anh trông càng sâu hơn.

Giống hệt như trong ảo tưởng.

"Sau đó thì sao?"

Adachi nuốt nước bọt, chậm rãi vươn tay đặt lên vai Kurosawa.

Anh nheo mắt áp xuống thấp hơn, gần như chạm hẳn vào khuôn mặt Adachi.

"Còn nữa không?"

Adachi hít thở ngày càng dồn dập, cuối cùng Kurosawa cũng không nhịn được bật cười thành tiếng.

"Xin lỗi, thôi không trêu em nữa. Nhưng mà... Phì, nhìn em hồi hộp trông đáng yêu thật đấy." Kurosawa quẹt qua mũi Adachi một cái, vừa cười vừa ngồi dậy.

"...Không phải." Adachi sững sờ, vội bật dậy níu ống tay áo Kurosawa.

"Hả?"

"Em không hồi hộp... Cũng không hẳn, không phải hoàn toàn không hồi hộp chút nào." Lưỡi Adachi xoắn hết cả lại, cậu không biết mình đang nói gì nữa. Cậu dừng lại hít thật sâu một hơi.

"Em thực sự không nhìn thấy chuyện sau đó. Vì vậy chúng ta...tiếp tục được không?"

Kurosawa chớp chớp mắt, chỉ nhìn cậu mà không nói gì.

Cảm giác bồn chồn bất an dần dần xâm chiếm cảm xúc của Adachi.

Liệu có phải anh ấy nhớ lại buổi tối hôm đó không? Dù là ai đi nữa cũng không thể mỉm cười cho qua chuyện sau khi bị đối xử như vậy đâu nhỉ.

Mình phải làm gì mới có thể bù đắp cho anh ấy bây giờ?

Lo sợ, hoang mang, bất lực, Adachi dè dặt tiến lại gần định hôn lên môi Kurosawa nhưng anh lại giơ tay lên ngăn cản động tác của cậu.

Trái tim trĩu nặng của Adachi cuối cùng cũng hoàn toàn rơi xuống vực sâu.

"Adachi." Kurosawa xoa đầu cậu. "Mặc dù người yêu nhau sớm muộn gì cũng làm chuyện này. Tất nhiên anh cũng rất muốn...với em."

"Nhưng em đừng cố ép chính mình, càng không nên cảm thấy áp lực. Dạo này anh hay thấy em thất thần, hỏi thì em lại không nói, thì ra là đang lo chuyện này à?"

"Thực sự không sao đâu, anh sẽ chờ đến khi nào em sẵn sàng. Dù sao thì anh cũng là người thích giữ những điều tuyệt vời nhất đến cuối cùng mà."

"Em..." Adachi ấp úng. Kurosawa mỉm cười, không nhịn được nhéo hai má mềm mại của cậu.

"Quan trọng nhất là em có thể vui vẻ thoải mái khi ở bên anh."

Adachi nhào vào lòng Kurosawa, cậu không muốn anh nhìn thấy vành mắt ửng đỏ của mình.

Thật là, Kurosawa đúng là đồ ngốc. Sớm muốn gì cũng có ngày bị anh chiều hư.

"Em sẵn sàng rồi." Giọng nói lí nhí vang lên bên tai.

Gì cơ...

"Em đồng ý."

Kurosawa cứng đờ người bất động.

Giá mà có có thể chia sẻ một phần phép thuật với anh thì tốt, mấy câu xấu hổ thế này làm sao mà nhắc lại được.

Adachi thầm nghĩ vậy, sau đó nghiêng đầu ngậm vành tai Kurosawa, do dự một chút rồi cắn nhẹ một cái.

Nháy mắt trời đất xoay chuyển, cậu lại bị đè xuống giường.

Kurosawa nhìn cậu chăm chú, cảm giác tê tê ngứa ngứa đọng lại nơi vành tai đánh thẳng vào phòng tuyến tâm lý cuối cùng của anh.

Rốt cuộc em ấy có biết mình đang làm gì không?

Mình vẫn luôn cố gắng kìm chế nên mới nhịn được đến tận bây giờ mà.

Adachi nhìn đi chỗ khác né tránh ánh mắt nóng bỏng của Kurosawa.

"Phép thuật thì sao?" Anh khàn giọng hỏi.

"Không cần nữa."

"Em chắc chắn chứ?"

"Chắc chắn." Adachi hạ quyết tâm, cậu nhắm mắt lại.

"Em không cần phép thuật nữa. Kurosawa, em muốn anh."

Tâm trí trống rỗng, lý trí cuối cùng cũng bị dục vọng xé thành trăm mảnh.

Hàng mi run rẩy, gò má ửng đỏ, đôi môi hồng nhuận của người dưới thân tựa như một tấm thiệp mời vừa ngượng ngùng vừa táo bạo.

Anh chậm rãi lại gần, tư thế gần như thành kính.

Nụ hôn trải dài từ trán, xuống đến mắt, hai má, chóp mũi, cuối cùng mới in lên cánh môi, bắt đầu một nụ hôn ngọt ngào quyến luyến.

Há miệng.

Anh vừa mới nghĩ vậy, Adachi đã ngoan ngoãn há miệng ra.

Kurosawa hơi ngẩn người rồi lập tức lao vào hôn cậu ngấu nghiến. Đầu lưỡi anh linh hoạt quét qua hàm trên, Adachi giật mình muốn giãy ra nhưng lại bị Kurosawa hôn ác hơn, anh liếm một lượt tất cả những nơi nhạy cảm trong miệng cậu, khiến cậu không ngừng phát ra tiếng rên vỡ vụn.

Mãi đến khi hai người đều không thở nổi nữa thì mới tách nhau ra.

Adachi dần lấy lại nhịp thở, khoảnh khắc vô tình đụng phải đôi mắt sâu hút của Kurosawa, cậu bất giác sợ rụt người, không dám nhớ lại âm thanh kỳ lạ mình phát ra chỉ vì nụ hôn vừa nãy.

"Một cơ hội cuối cùng, Adachi."

Nếu tiếp tục anh sẽ mất kiểm soát. Có thể sẽ...làm đau em.

Adachi áp tay lên gò má đã rịn ra một lớp mồ hôi mỏng của Kurusawa, nhìn hàng lông mày nhíu chặt của anh. Đôi môi đỏ mọng hơi hé mở, yết hầu nhúc nhích lên xuống, dáng vẻ cố gắng nhẫn nại như sắp đến bờ vực sụp đổ này chưa một ai nhìn thấy ngoài cậu. Trông anh lúc này có gì đó vừa yếu ớt lại vừa gợi cảm cực kì.

Đồ ngốc, lúc này rồi còn cho em cơ hội chạy nữa. Rõ là rất dịu dàng mà vẫn cố ra vẻ mình đáng sợ lắm.

"Vậy thì anh cứ mất kiểm soát đi."

"Yêu em đi Kurosawa."

Kurosawa nhắm mắt thở dài một tiếng đầy bất lực rồi vùi mặt vào cổ Adachi.

Lát nữa dù em có cầu xin anh, anh cũng không tha cho em đâu.

"A... Nhẹ, nhẹ chút... Ưm..."

Kurosawa liếm nốt ruồi nhỏ sau tai mình thèm muốn đã lâu, một cơn tê dại lập tức chạy dọc sống lưng Adachi khiến cậu không kìm được bật ra những tiếng rên khẽ.

Nếu trước kia không đọc được suy nghĩ của Kurosawa, có lẽ Adachi còn không biết sau tai mình có gì đặc biệt, càng không nghĩ rằng nó lại có thể nhạy cảm đến thế. Cậu quay mặt sang chỗ khác theo phản xạ, muốn mượn gối đầu để tránh bị môi lưỡi anh trêu chọc.

Cảm thấy người trong lòng đang giãy dụa, Kurosawa càng táo tợn hơn, anh dùng răng nanh gặm cắn từng mảng da nhỏ, âm thanh rên rỉ lập tức vút cao, Adachi không kìm được định vươn tay ra ôm gáy nhưng bị túm lại, bàn tay đang che miệng cũng không thoát khỏi số phận. Hai tay Adachi bị kéo lên cao quá đầu, cổ tay giao nhau, bị Kurosawa dùng tay trái đè chặt, tay còn lại thì nắm cằm cố định cổ cậu để cậu không trốn đi đâu được.

"A... Kurosawa..." Adachi không có cơ hội chống cự, lúc này cậu như chú cá bị đóng đinh trên thớt, chỉ có thể run rẩy, nức nở dưới thân Kurosawa mặc anh muốn làm gì thì làm.

Còn nhạy cảm hơn mình tưởng nữa, mới hôn thôi mà đã thế này rồi.

Nghe thấy tiếng lòng vừa như khen ngợi vừa như trêu ghẹo này, Adachi muốn phản đối lắm mà chẳng hiểu sao lời ra đến miệng lại thành rên rỉ.

Tai cũng nhạy cảm như vậy sao?

Ngay sau suy nghĩ này của Kurosawa, toàn bộ sự chú ý của Adachi lập tức đổ dồn về phía tai, cơ thể bị hôn đến mềm nhũn cũng co cứng trở lại. Kurosawa nhạy bén phát hiện ra sự thay đổi của cậu, ánh mắt anh tối sầm, dừng lại mọi động tác đang làm. Adachi không hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra, trong lúc chờ đợi càng hoang mang hơn.

Nhìn thấy Adachi siết chặt tay thành nắm đấm, cuối cùng Kurosawa cũng chơi đủ, anh cúi xuống thổi nhẹ một hơi vào tai cậu. Adachi run bắn người, chưa kịp phản ứng thì lưỡi Kurosawa đã bò theo vành tai cậu chui vào trong.

"A... Đừng... Ngứa lắm... Ưm...." Adachi cố gắng rụt vai nghiêng đầu nhưng cậu không khỏe bằng Kurosawa. Khác với cơn tê dại ở sau tai, cảm giác vừa nhột vừa nóng trong lỗ tai khiến cậu khó chịu hơn, cuối cùng cũng phải mở miệng xin tha.

Đến khi Kurosawa thưởng thức xong tai của Adachi rồi, anh chống người dậy nhìn cậu từ trên cao xuống.

Khóe mắt Adachi ửng đỏ, còn hơi rơm rớm nước mắt, hai tay bị cố định trên đỉnh đầu, ngực bị ép ưỡn cao. Áo choàng tắm xộc xệch để lộ một vùng da trắng như tuyết, vạt áo lỏng lẻo bên hông không che nổi cảnh xuân.

[Nghĩ kĩ trước khi bấm]

Kurosawa nín thở, một luồng hơi nóng từ bụng dưới bốc lên. Anh cúi xuống hôn lên điểm hồng nhô lên trên ngực phải. Lúc thì liếm láp, lúc thì cắn nhẹ, hài lòng nghe thấy tiếng kêu nho nhỏ vang lên.

Tay trái anh cuối cùng cùng buông cổ tay Adachi ra, thay vào đó là xoa nắn đầu ngực còn lại không được ai chăm sóc. Đầu ngón tay với lớp chai mỏng nhanh chóng khiến hạt đậu nhỏ cứng lên, cảm nhận được sự thay đổi đó, Kurosawa bất chợt nhấn mạnh một cái.

"Á..." Adachi ngửa cổ, yết hầu thanh tú trượt lên trượt xuống. Kurosawa ngẩng đầu lên, đầu vú vị nước bọt liếm ướt óng ánh dưới ánh đèn vàng nhạt.

Đẹp quá.

Nghe thấy câu này, Adachi xấu hổ ngoảnh mặt đi, cậu không muốn nhìn thấy nửa thân trên của mình nữa. Kurosawa ngồi dậy, tay trái luồn vào áo choàng tắm, men theo đùi trong chầm chậm hướng lên trên...

Những nơi bị sờ như sắp bốc cháy vậy, Adachi định khép chân lại nhưng đầu gối Kurosawa đã chen ở giữa từ bao giờ. Lửa cháy đến bắp đùi thì dừng lại, Adachi nín thở.

Bất thình lình Kurosawa vươn tay phải kéo dây lưng bên hông Adachi rồi tốc áo choàng tắm lên.

Hạ thân cứng rắn hoàn toàn bại lộ, Kurosawa nắm lấy cậu nhỏ của Adachi bắt đầu nhẹ nhàng tuốt động.

"A..." Adachi định ngồi dậy theo phản xạ nhưng eo cậu mềm nhũn nên lại ngã người ra đằng sau, chỉ có thể dùng cùi chỏ chống đỡ nửa thân trên. Kurosawa dõi theo từng biểu cảm của Adachi, tốc độ tay nhanh hơn.

"Ưm... Chậm...chậm chút... Ư..." Sự thật rằng thứ đó của mình đang bị người yêu nắm trong tay khiến Adachi choáng váng, ngay cả việc hiện tại bản thân trông như thế nào cậu cũng không còn hơi đâu mà để ý nữa.

"Đừng... A!" Sau một cái gảy nhẹ từ gốc lên đỉnh của Kurosawa, Adachi mất hết sức lực ngã vật ra đằng sau, hai mắt mở to thất thần.

Kurosawa tiến lại gần Adachi, cố tình giơ tay lên trước mặt cậu như đang khoe một món ăn quý hiếm gì đó rồi chậm rãi đưa lên miệng liếm thứ chất lỏng màu trắng đục ấy.

"Đẹp lắm."

Adachi che mặt giả làm đà điểu.

Trong lúc cậu không còn mảnh vải che thân bắn ra tay anh thì đối phương vẫn mặc áo choàng tắm chỉnh tề, sự đối lập này càng làm tăng thêm cảm giác ngại ngùng khó nói thành lời.

Có tiếng ngăn kéo mở ra rồi đóng lại, sau đó đệm lún xuống, Kurosawa ngồi xuống cạnh cậu rồi.

"Mới thế mà đã xấu hổ rồi à?"

Adachi vẫn tiếp tục vờ như không nghe không thấy.

"Để anh cho em nhìn lại dáng vẻ ban nãy của mình nhé." Một bàn tay đặt lên đùi cậu, phép thuật bắt đầu phát huy hiệu lực.

Hình ảnh hiện lên là cơ thể trắng nõn nằm trên ga trải giường xanh đen, người đó cắn môi dưới, mắt khép hờ trông vừa bất lực vừa mê đắm. Sau đó tiêu điểm chuyển sang bàn tay với những ngón tay thon dài. Bàn tay chuyên xử lý công việc lúc này lại đang làm một chuyện vô cùng tình sắc.

Những gì xảy ra sau đó thì càng khó diễn tả hơn, cậu mất kiểm soát ưỡn cong người bật ra một tiếng nức nở, sau đó giữa hai chân và bụng chỉ còn lại một đống hỗn độn.

Cảnh tượng như một thước phim đặc tả khuôn mặt đỏ bừng của Adachi, màu đỏ lan đến tận cổ cậu. Vậy mà người khởi xướng không hề lấy làm xấu hổ, thản nhiên rút một tờ giấy ăn ra cẩn thận lau sạch cho cậu.

Đáng yêu quá, đây là biểu khi lên đỉnh của Adachi.

"Đừng nghĩ nữa..." Cậu xấu hổ lắm rồi.

"Được." Kurosawa đồng ý rồi lại áp người xuống.

"Chúng ta tiếp tục."

Gì mà mất kiểm soát chứ, từ đầu đến cuối rõ ràng chỉ có cậu mất kiểm soát...

Càng nghĩ càng giận, Adachi bắt chước vạch áo choàng tắm của Kurosawa ra. Anh chỉ sững người một chút rồi không phản ứng gì nữa, để mặc cậu muốn làm gì thì làm.

Adachi nhìn xuống dưới, cơ bụng săn chắc đẹp như một bức tượng điêu khắc thời Hy Lạp đập vào mắt cậu. Cậu vươn tay ra sờ như bị trúng bùa mê, hết sờ bên trên lại xoa xuống dưới, thậm chí còn nhéo nhéo mấy cái.

"Ư..." Tiếng hừ nhẹ bật ra từ cổ họng như cổ vũ Adachi tiếp tục men theo đường nhân ngư khám phá vùng bên dưới.

Kurosawa nheo mắt, hé miệng thở dốc.

Đáy lòng Adachi dâng lên niềm vui và sự thỏa mãn thầm kín. Thì ra khi trút bỏ âu phục, quý ngài hoàn hảo cũng sẽ thở dốc, rên rỉ và run rẩy khó kìm chế thế này.

Một Kurosawa như vậy là bí mật của riêng mình cậu.

"Quay người lại đi." Cuối cùng Kurosawa cũng tóm lấy bàn tay đang làm xằng làm bậy.

Phải dùng tư thế xấu hổ đó sao... Nhưng nếu là Kurosawa thì...

Okela.

Adachi đã làm xong công tác chuẩn bị tâm lý ngoan ngoãn nằm sấp trên giường, ngẩng đầu lên thì thấy Kurosawa lấy một tuýp bôi trơn hồng nhạt và một bao cao su màu bạc từ ngăn kéo tủ đầu giường ra .

Bỏ vào đó từ lúc nào vậy!

Như thể nghe thấy tiếng lòng của cậu, Kurosawa nhướng mày nói: "Chuẩn bị trước không thừa."

"Vị dâu đấy, rất hợp với Adachi."

Adachi: ...

Tiếng vỏ bao bị xé rách và tiếng mở nắp tuýp bôi trơn vang lên. Sau đó một bàn tay ấm áp đặt lên xương cụt cậu.

Adachi vừa hồi hộp vừa xấu hổ, còn có một chút mong chờ khó nói, mỗi giây trôi qua đều dài như vô tận.

"Shh..." Cảm giác lành lạnh dinh dính khiến Adachi không nhịn được run lên, miệng huyệt bắt đầu co rút. Tất cả lọt hết vào tầm mắt Kurosawa, anh cảm thấy bụng dưới bỗng dưng đau nhức.

"Cố chịu một chút, sẽ hết lạnh ngay thôi." Lòng bàn tay anh xoa xung quanh miệng huyệt, chẳng mấy chốc ánh nước đã phủ đầy giữa hai chân.

Ngón tay ấn lên miệng huyệt, nếp uốn đậm màu lại co rút.

Kurosawa nuốt nước bọt, sau đó chậm rãi đẩy một đốt ngón tay vào trong.

Nơi riêng tư chưa từng bị khai phá như vậy bao giờ lúc này đang bao lấy kẻ xâm lược như một đóa hoa kiều diễm.

"Khó chịu à?" Kurosawa nhẹ nhàng xoa eo Adachi vỗ về cậu.

"Vẫn...ổn." Adachi vùi đầu vào gối, ậm ừ đáp.

Cảm giác thật kỳ lạ, mặc dù không đau nhưng cứ thấy trướng trướng.

"Nếu đau thì bảo anh." Kurosawa không biết giọng mình lúc này khàn đến mức nào.

Đốt ngón tay thứ hai cũng thuận lợi tiến vào.

Sau đó là ngón tay thứ hai.

Ngón thứ ba.

Chỗ này của Adachi đang siết chặt ngón tay mình.

Ướt quá, nóng ghê.

Ngôn ngữ trần trụi liên tiếp dội vào tâm trí Adachi, mặt cậu đỏ như sắp bốc cháy, cố gắng bịt tai vùi đầu sâu hơn vào gối nhưng cũng không thể ngăn phép thuật phát huy tác dụng.

Ngón tay đằng sau dừng lại một chút chờ Adachi thích ứng rồi mới tiếp tục.

"Ưm..." Cảm giác tê dại chưa từng trải nghiệm khiến Adachi không nhịn được uốn éo eo.

"Nằm yên nào." Kurosawa vỗ một cái lên mông cậu, Adachi không thấy đau mà chỉ thấy ngứa ngáy chạy dọc sống lưng.

Hạ thân lại có dấu hiệu ngẩng đầu, từ đằng sau Kurosawa có thể nhìn không sót một chút gì.

À, thì ra thích như vậy sao?

"Đừng có nghĩ nữa... Muốn làm thì làm nhanh lên!" Adachi sắp bị phép thuật của mình làm cho phát điên rồi.

Đáp lại cậu là một tiếng cười khẽ.

Kurosawa bắt đầu tập trung chuyển động ngón tay, uốn cong, xoay vòng, từng chút từng chút một thăm dò vách tường ấm áp bên trong, đồng thời cố gắng mở rộng nó.

Bầu không khí yên tĩnh trở lại, Adachi cảm thấy càng xấu hổ hơn. Dù là lúc gõ bàn phím máy tính hay là khi cầm tài liệu phát biểu, ngón tay thon dài của Kurosawa cũng cực kì tao nhã. Vậy mà lúc này đây nó đang vô cùng chuyên tâm...ở trong cơ thể mình...làm chuyện đó.

"A!" Khoái cảm như điện giật ập tới, cậu bất ngờ kêu lên thành tiếng.

Tìm thấy rồi, điểm nhạy cảm của Adachi.

Kurosawa khép ngón tay lại, anh không nhấn mạnh mà chỉ dịu dàng chạm vào điểm gồ lên không mấy rõ ràng đó rồi vờn quanh nó.

"A... Hộc... Đừng làm thế..." Kích thích mãnh liệt chuyển thành cơn tê dại kéo dài, eo Adachi mềm nhũn, tiếng rên rỉ ngày càng ngọt hơn. Cậu giãy dụa muốn bò về phía trước nhưng đùi bị giữ lại nên chỉ có thể vặn vẹo người tại chỗ. Khoái cảm tích tụ từng chút từng chút một, trong tiếng rên rỉ xen lẫn vài tiếng nức nở.

Đúng lúc cậu sắp lên đỉnh thì Kurosawa đột nhiên rút tay ra. Miệng huyệt mở ra khép lại theo phản xạ như muốn níu kéo. Adachi há miệng thở hổn hển, khó hiểu ngoảnh đầu lại nhìn thì thấy Kurosawa đang bóp thêm thuốc bôi trơn ra lòng bàn tay.

"Thoải mái không?"

Adachi lại úp mặt xuống gối không nói một lời.

"Xem ra anh phải tiếp tục cố gắng mới được." Ngón tay lại một lần nữa tiến vào, lần này thì quen đường quen lối rồi. Kurosawa không bắt nạt tuyến tiền liệt nhỏ đáng thương nữa mà cho tay đi dạo khắp nơi, duy chỉ không động vào điểm gồ lên đó. Adachi vừa bị ép gần đạt cao trào chỉ cảm thấy không nơi nào trên cơ thể mình không nhạy cảm, ngón tay chỉ hơi cong lên thôi cũng đủ làm cậu run rẩy, khoái cảm một lần nữa ồ ạt kéo tới.

Adachi không nhịn được nhếch eo chủ động đuổi theo ngón tay đằng sau. Kurosawa nhìn thấu ý đồ của cậu, đầu ngón tay hễ cứ đến gần điểm đó là dừng lại, luôn luôn duy trì một khoảng cách nhất định, nhất quyết chỉ chậm rãi vẽ vòng vòng quanh nó.

Bứt rứt khó chịu lan ra khắp cơ thể làm tiếng rên cũng thay đổi âm điệu. Adachi muốn xin Kurosawa nhưng cậu thậm chí còn không nói được một câu hoàn chỉnh. Cậu chỉ biết túm chặt gối đầu run rẩy, dường như làm như vậy có thể quên bớt đi khoái cảm trong cơ thể.

Lý trí cuối cùng cũng đứt đoạn.

"Xin anh... Vào đi mà..."

Ngón tay Kurosawa khựng lại.

"Đừng giày vò em nữa..." Adachi ngoảnh mặt lại, đôi mắt to tròn vô tội như thỏ con lúc này nhuốm đầy dục vọng.

Kurosawa không nhìn thấy chính mình, thực ra anh cũng không khá hơn là bao. Nhìn người mình thầm thương trộm nhớ bao lâu rên rỉ, giãy dụa, hoàn toàn bị mình điều khiển như vậy cũng là một kiểu dằn vặt chứ. Hạ thân anh đã căng đến phát đau từ lâu rồi, thế nhưng anh vẫn không nỡ, anh sợ mình vội vàng quá, anh không muốn để lại bất kì sự khó chịu nào trong lần đầu tiên của Adachi.

"Sẽ đau đấy."

"Đau cũng được."

"Cứ yêu em đi."

Một ngọn lửa bùng lên thiêu đốt chút lý trí cuối cùng còn sót lại.

Kurosawa cầm thứ đó của mình chậm rãi mà kiên định đẩy vào trong Adachi. Lối vào chật hẹp bị mở ra từng chút một, chẳng mấy mà nếp nhăn nơi miệng huyệt bị kéo căng.

Cảm giác lạ lẫm khi bị xâm nhập khiến Adachi nín thở, đúng là hơi đau thật. Nhưng đau đớn cũng giúp cậu cảm nhận rõ ràng chuyện đang xảy ra.

Kurosawa đang ở trong cơ thể mình.

Kurosawa bị siết chặt cũng hổn hển thở dốc. Bên trong vừa ướt vừa nóng, khoái cảm rạo rực từ bụng dưới lan đi khắp toàn thân. Bản năng gào thét muốn mạnh mẽ đưa đẩy nhưng vì lo cho người bên dưới nên anh tuyệt không dám cử động. Anh cúi xuống hôn má Adachi, đồng thời vòng tay ra đằng trước xoa nắn viên thịt nhỏ, động tác nhẹ nhàng gần như là áy náy.

Cảm giác ê ẩm nhanh chóng lấn át cơn đau, Adachi bắt đầu rên rỉ, vặn vẹo trong lòng Kurosawa.

"Đỡ hơn chút nào chưa?"

"Ừm... Hết đau rồi."

Kurosawa bắt đầu di chuyển với biên độ nhỏ, hai người đồng thời bật ra tiếng than nhẹ. Cậu nhỏ cọ qua điểm nhạy cảm, Adachi lập tức rụt lại làm Kurosawa bị siết đau. Anh giữ eo Adachi, bắt đầu thoải mái rút ra cắm vào, lần nào cũng đè vào điểm nhạy cảm nằm ở nơi sâu nhất.

"A... Nhanh quá... Hộc..." Khoái cảm bùng nổ trong cơ thể, Adachi cảm thấy ngay cả linh hồn cũng run rẩy theo. Cậu cong lưng né tránh theo phản xạ nhưng lại thành áp sát vào lồng ngực Kurosawa hơn. Anh thuận thế hôn lên nốt ruồi nhỏ sau tai cậu, tiếng nức nở của Adachi gần như vỡ vụn.

"Adachi... Adachi..." Biên độ động tác của Kurosawa càng ngày càng lớn, dù giữ chặt thế nào cũng không đủ, anh ước gì có thể nhét Adachi vào trong cơ thể mình, để lại dấu ấn khắp cơ thể cậu, từ trong ra ngoài. Kurosawa thẳng lưng, hai tay bóp chặt eo Adachi kéo về hướng mình theo tần suất đâm rút.

Miệng huyệt Adachi đỏ tươi vì bị tác động mạnh, âm thanh cơ thể va chạm cùng tiếng nước lép nhép không ngừng vang lên. Kurosawa bị cảnh tượng trước mắt kích thích nên càng làm càng dữ dội. Hình ảnh gián đoạn hiện lên trong đầu Adachi, cả cơ thể lẫn tinh thần đều bị xâm phạm đẩy cậu đến bờ vực cao trào.

Đúng lúc này, Kurosawa hơi nghiêng về phía trước nắm lấy cậu nhỏ của Adachi.

"A... Đừng... Ưm... Cho em...Yuichi." Tầm mắt Adachi mơ hồ, cậu nghĩ mình sắp nghẹt thở đến nơi rồi, đúng lúc sắp bắn ra thì bị giữ lại, một giọt nước mắt sinh lý tràn ra từ khóe mắt cậu.

"Chờ anh... Chúng ta cùng nhau." Kurosawa bỗng đẩy nhanh tốc độ, Adachi gần như sắp khóc, cửa mình mất khống chế siết chặt làm anh cũng rên khe khẽ.

Khoái cảm mãnh liệt lấp đầy trí não, trước mắt chỉ còn lại một vùng sáng trắng, ngay cả ý thức dường như cũng bị tước đoạt.

Hai người gọi tên nhau, đồng thời lên đỉnh.

Khi Adachi tỉnh lại thì đã là sáng hôm sau.

Cậu chỉ loáng thoáng nhớ là mình được ôm vào phòng tắm vệ sinh, còn lại hoàn toàn không biết nữa.

Một cánh tay đang vắt trên eo cậu, Adachi xoay người nhìn khuôn mặt anh tuấn của người yêu.

"Chào buổi sáng... Adachi." Kurosawa chậm rãi mở mắt.

"Chào buổi sáng, Yuichi."

***

Phép thuật biến mất trước lúc bình minh.

Yêu em là kỳ tích duy nhất suốt quãng đời còn lại.

Kogi: Đáng lẽ phải xong fic này hôm 30 hoặc mùng 1 mới chuẩn bài, nhưng nói thật là tui trầy trật vì nó quá, xôi thịt méo gì dịch khó zl, vần vò hơn tháng tính cả thời gian lười và bí :'( Thôi từ sau chừa, quay về với thanh thủy văn. 


End file.
